The Camero
by PhantomWriter2.0
Summary: Alien Force: Kevin is bummed when Ben and Gwen finally turn 16 and are able to drive themselves around. But, what happens when Gwen suddenly decides she wants to see his house? Gwen/Kevin, Kevin/Ben friends.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a **Ben 10: Alien Force** story because the original Ben 10 sucked! I called this story 'The Camero' because it started out as just a description of Kevin's love for his car. Then it transformed into this. This is only the first chapter so please don't think I just hate you guys and want to leave you hanging for the heck of it. This is my first Ben 10: Alien Force story, but I'm not going to be like most other people and ask you to go easy on me. I want to hear the truth. I hope I can handle it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force. If I did...I would have just had the movies and then went straight to Alien Force._

* * *

The emerald green Camero, with its double black racing stripes, looked like something out of a Hollywood racing movie. The engine purred smoothly and the shocks absorbed nearly every bump in the road. The interior smelled of pine needles due to the air freshener Gwen had bought. The interior was a fluid slate gray. Needless to say, Kevin loved his car.

He had bought it with the money he had earned from selling various high-market alien tech. It had cost him a measly two-hundred bucks, but the costs for a new interior, lights, paint job, wheels, and various other upgrades had cost him an eye-popping fifteen grand. Nonetheless, Kevin thought it all worth it. He enjoyed every moment he spent underneath the vehicle, working on the complex inner workings of his car. H enjoyed it even more when he drove the machine. And even more yet, when he drove Gwen around in the car.

Unfortunately, those days were nearing an end. Ben and Gwen would soon be turning the amazing age of sixteen and Kevin would no longer have a reliable excuse for toting those two kids everywhere. They'd be able to drive themselves soon.

And where would that leave Kevin? Lonely, that's where. He had spent the past year hanging around with the two Tennysons and now he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

"Kevin," he had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had forgotten that Ben and Gwen were in the car.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" Gwen, sitting next to him in the passenger seat, gave him an odd look.

"I was just saying that you missed the turnoff."

"Oh, sorry." Kevin quickly checked his mirrors for other motorists before completing a sharp U-turn on the two-lane road. Gwen and Ben held onto whatever they could to balance themselves. Neither said a word. They had been around Kevin too long to get aggravated at his way of driving. They had both made a pact that they would use Kevin's example as a sort of manual as to how _not _to drive when they got their licenses.

Kevin sharply pulled onto the road leading to Ben's house. Kevin pulled up in front of the house and Ben got out. He waved as they passed then headed into his house.

"You know what I just realized?" Gwen said with a sly smile that made the black-haired teen nervous.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"I've never seen your house."

"My house?" his voice nearly cracked in surprise and Gwen couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Why do you wanna see my house?"

"I just want to see the mayhem behind the man. That's all." She said with a smile. Kevin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Is there something wrong with that?" her smile turned into a frown as she worried that she had somehow offended him.

"No…no, it's just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Nothing, I guess there's nothing wrong with you seeing my house. I'll…uh, meet you at Mr. Smoothie's around noon tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting." And with those words, Kevin pulled his beloved green Camero up in front of Gwen's house. She stepped out gracefully, waved then walked quickly up the drive and into the house. Kevin smiled a little as he watched her walk up the driveway.

"Why the hell did I say yes!?" he yelled to himself as soon as she was in the house. He slammed his head into the rubber of the steering wheel and partially absorbed the material into his hands. "My house!? She wants to see my house? More like my pit!" Kevin's forehead lay on the steering wheel for several minutes until he could calm down enough to allow the rubber to leave his body. "I guess I'll just have to do a lot of cleaning between now and noon tomorrow." He resolved and sped away. He wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could start work on fixing the place up.

He parked in his usual spot next to his neighbor's red Chevy truck and stepped from the car after popping the trunk. He walked to the back of the car, grabbed his backpack from the trunk, closed the lid then locked the car. He walked up the five steps that led to his small, one bedroom condo. He had bought the place six months after he returned from the Null Void. He had enough money saved up to pay for half of the house and still have enough left to furnish the place and to live off of. Needless to say, he had made quite a profit off of selling alien tech. His humble abode was sparsely furnished and wasn't in exactly the best part of town. But, there wasn't _really_ a 'bad part of town' in Bellwood; it was just too small. Kevin reasoned that if he bought a house in a residential part of town, he would be noticed and it wasn't exactly legal for a now-seventeen year old boy to be living on his own.

His home wasn't really that bad, but since he had been quite busy with all the alien fighting, he didn't usually have time to clean. So, the place stayed pretty…_un_-clean. Dirty jeans and t-shirts, socks and boxers lay on the floor. But that was typical for a guy. Nothing unusual there, but the random pieces of half-fixed alien technology scattered around the living room and bedroom were a bit odd. The beer bottles and Coke cans littered throughout weren't unusual either. Problem was neither Gwen nor Ben knew he drank.

So, the next morning, he set to work on picking up all the bottles and cans and putting them in the correct recycling bins. Next, he picked up all his dirty clothes and piled them behind the accordion doors of the laundry room. He hid the scarier looking pieces of technology in the back of the closet in the hall. He glanced at the clock and saw it was past noon and raced out the front door and down the steps. He jumped in his Camero and sped to Mr. Smoothie's. He slowed to a measly 35 miles an hour when he spotted a cop sitting, partially hidden, in the trees to his left. When he could no longer see the cop in his rearview mirror, he sped up again and in no time, he was pulling smoothly into the parking lot. He pulled up beside Gwen, who was sitting at a picnic table drinking some sort of concoction created by the employees of Mr. Smoothie's.

"Hey there, babe. Need a ride?" he asked cockily with his characteristic smirk playing at his lips.

"You're late," was her reply, but she said it with a smile so Kevin knew he was in the clear. He smiled back and leaned across the seat to unlock and open the passenger side door. Gwen walked around the front of the car, got in, and shut the door.

"So…where is your…"

"You'll see. Just be patient, it's not far."

* * *

_I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. If it sucked...tell me. If it blowed (funny that those two mean the same thing when they're opposites)...tell me. And if it was the best thing you ever read...tell me. I really care about what my readers think. _

_-Phantom_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter is up way before I expected it to be! I hope this is what you guys were waiting for. I don't aim to disappoint. Please, as always, be truthful in your reviews. And keep in mind that I haven't had much experience in the 'romance' stuff. I can do the flirting and playing arouns stuff way better than the touchy feely serious romance. _

In reality, the drive lasted only a few minutes, but to the two unusually quiet teens, it seemed like a lifetime. Kevin finally had to dial up the radio to ease the silence that permeated the green Camero's interior. Gwen stared out the passenger side window, trying to remember the way to Kevin's house in case…well, in case Ben and Gwen needed him and he wouldn't answer his phone. At least, that's what she told herself. She wouldn't admit the real reason she wanted to know where and how he lived.

She had always been told that a man's home was a look into his mind…maybe even his soul. She shivered involuntarily at the thought. How dark was Kevin's soul? Sure he was cocky smug around her and Ben, but who knew what he did when they weren't around. He was, after all, a seventeen—going on eighteen this year—old boy living on his own with the money and means to buy basically anything he wanted. Another shiver. What if—

"Here we are," Kevin said as he pulled up to the curb in front of a dark red, brick house with dark green—hunter's green really—shutters and a fieldstone path that wound through a forest of slightly overgrown pink-flowering rhododendron bushes. Gwen stared at the carefully cultivated plants. She turned to Kevin with a look of suspicious amazement.

"Did you plant those?" She asked as they both stepped out of the car.

"What? Oh, those? Yeah, they're my mom's favorite." He rubbed the back of his neck like he was embarrassed, but she could see the dull glint of sadness in his dark eyes. "Her grandmother was from Nepal and it's the national flower there. Plus, the stray cats don't like the smell so it keeps them from sneaking in my house." Gwen smiled, shook her head, and let Kevin lead her up the path to the front door which…was standing wide open.

Kevin halted, unsure of how to continue. He tried to bight back the anger that was gnawing at him. _Someone _dared _to break into _my_ house! I'll show them!_ He stepped silently through the threshold with Gwen behind and to the right of him. He saw her emerald eyes analyzing her surroundings. Kevin moved silently and slowly to the kitchen where he could hear some shuffling sounds. He peeked around the corner warily. When he saw who the culprit was he sighed, straightened up, and strode into the small kitchen.

The offending squirrel was seated on one of the bar stools, holding a bowl of grapes in his small lap. He smiled a toothy smile when he saw Kevin standing in the doorway. "Scram Spoon. I told you to leave me alone."

"What or what is that?" Gwen asked, stepping into the kitchen. Spoon's eyes widened as he stared at Gwen.

"Daniel Spoon, friends call me Spoon. And I'd like to get to know _you_ better." Gwen blinked twice and turned to Kevin.

"Did that _squirrel_ just hit on me? Please tell me a squirrel did not just hit on me!?" Gwen sounded almost hysterical and Kevin couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, and this squirrel is a Plumber's kid, but he's been misusing his powers lately so the Galactic cops put this collar on him that got him stuck as the last thing he changed to. Gotta love irony." Kevin laughed and grabbed the bowl of grapes from Spoon and placed them back in the refrigerator. Gwen stared, with one slender eyebrow raised, at the squirrel she had just been told was the son of an alien and a normal human.

"Can he help us?" Gwen questioned doubtfully.

Kevin shook his head, making his long dark hair swing about his face. "Probably not. He's too…"—he smiled mischievously—"_slow_." Kevin drew the word out as if he were actually speaking to a slow individual.

"You may be right, but that doesn't mean I'm slow. And Kevin, you're one to be talking about misusing powers…"—Spoon's eyes widened in realization then narrowed in mockery—"Oh, I get it. It's the girl. She's _tamed_ you; made you soft. I'll have to just tell everyone that the infamous Kevin Levin has gone soft." And with that, the miserable creature leaped nimbly from the bar stool and hopped across the floor, out the door, up a giant sycamore tree.

Kevin stared after the rodent in shock. Had he gone soft? Had Gwen _made_ him soft? He turned to look at the orange-haired beauty beside him. Her emerald orbs sparkled with emotion. She smiled that sweet almost pitying smile that he hated to see on her face yet loved when it was there at the same time. "Don't mind him. You can still take on a whole pack of DNAliens single-handedly." Her hand found its way to his shoulder. She meant it as a comforting gesture, but it stirred the feelings they had for one another like a cook would stir a pot of boiling noodles. Kevin could feel his heart beat kick up a step alongside Gwen's.

Kevin slid his own hand up to his shoulder, taking Gwen's slender feminine hand in his rough calloused one. Both pairs of eyes slid to the two teens' intertwined fingers. They soon found themselves staring into one another's eyes; dark soulful brown drowning in bright emerald green and vice versa.

Without even realizing it was happening, the two entities began to move towards one another. Their eyes instinctively slid shut and their breaths came shallower.

Kevin suddenly jumped away from Gwen as he felt the tingling vibration of his cell phone. "Damn!" he cursed, pulling the phone from his back pocket and flipping it open. "What?" he questioned angrily. He paused to listen to the caller's response and his face changed to one of silent mockery and an almost hidden determined glint to his eyes. "Sure, we'll be there soon as we can." He flipped the phone closed and slid it back into his pocket.

"What is it?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"DNAliens. Ben needs our help." He said with a determination in his eyes and voice that set a warmth to her heart's steady beat.

* * *

_I hope to the heavens that you guys like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. And since I wrote it in just two hours...let's just say I **really** liked it. As always, be honest in your reviews.I don't mind flames as well as they are well founded._

_-Phantom_

* * *


End file.
